one night in hades, one night in eternity
by Porsche-Cash
Summary: To help Cloud get over a bad memory after graduation his friends take him to a nightclub ot help him out of it. What he finds is someone carrying a long burning torch for him. A torch that will illuminate the rest of his days. Leon x Cloud, AU, Lemon, OS


Pairing: Leon x Cloud

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. This is purely the by-product of my perverted mind.

Warnings: Yaoi and lemons

AN: I've had this idea buzzing in my head for the past few days, well the setting anyway. So then I thought to myself who were the best two characters in this situation. I thought of a few from Naruto, one or two from FF7 but this one seemed to fit the idea, setting and place the best. Whilst this is only a one-shot to begin with, I will make it multi chaptered or write sequel if you really want me too.

---xxx---

The lights were flashing, the music thumped through his ears as if he was in a whole new dimension. Flashes of red and white light illuminated the dance floor. The bodies around him ground together to the beat of the heavy dance beat of the dark techno blaring through the speakers.

Cloud stood on the balcony that over looked the dance floor of the club. Holograms of scream mask styled faces ran across the walls of the night club as he watched the crowds below. He didn't even know why he was here. He'd been dragged here by Aerith and Seifer, both of whom had insisted that he get out more. He was 18 and had finished high school a few weeks ago and he refused to celebrate.

At first Aerith and Zack had let it go as High school had been tough on him and he deserved a few weeks to let the fact sink in that he was away from it all, that it was over and to relax and recover from it all.

But they began to realize that relaxation was becoming antisocialism, that sleeping in was no longer because he was tired. He was still hurt, still angry and still dwelling on it. He needed out of the house and into fun immediately.

He needed his mind taken off the entire high school experience. Cloud had been happy, he had a good thing going in high school because of his looks, because of his attitude and because he was generally likeable. It was only when the entire school found out that he had been used and thrown into the street by The school's quarter back Sephiroth that things took a down hill turn.

Cloud had been drunk, angry and oh so confused that night and there was a predatory and prowling Sephiroth just looking for somebody and anybody and Cloud had leapt into his arms. Sephiroth could be more than charming when need be and Cloud had instantly melted into his charm, and then into his bed from which he was promptly and cruelly kicked out of.

The thing about the whole thing was that Cloud would have healed, he would have been OK if Sephiroth would have kept his mouth shut and hadn't told his friends, the cheerleaders and every single living being with in the school about what had happened then Cloud would have been ok. But Sephiroth was Sephiroth and he had told the assembled masses, complete with the hurt look on the blonde's face when he had told him that he was a one time screw and that was all he would ever get.

For his final year of high school he had been through hell and come out the other end in one whole and intact piece. A feat that wasn't easily achievable in such circumstances. He may not be the same smiling boy when he first went in, but he hadn't fallen into an overly deep depression, hadn't tried to off himself and had survived his parents screaming fits of "you're not gay, you're confused". God knows how many nights he spent on Zack's couch because of those.

SO when Zack and Aerith realized that he wasn't going to get any better they had dragged him out of home and to Club Hades. The club was underground that had two cathedral doors opening to a walk way that led to a bar in the corner, another stretch that led to either an elevator, or to the staircase to the dance floor on the left and another set of cathedral doors that led to a couple of bedrooms that had only mesh screens and red curtains to stop anyone coming in or seeing.

Cloud currently leaned over the edge of the railing as he looked down on the crowd grinding against one another on the dance floor. He was bored and lonely because Zack and Aerith were far too busy with each other. He was left alone and he felt vulnerable. All that was needed was alcohol and he could have a Sephiroth experience and all the joy that came with one of those.

"My my" came a voice from behind Cloud, a voice as smooth and seductive as silk.

"Piss off" Cloud snarled, he may have been hammered that night, but he remembered that exact tone of voice and what it conveyed.

Humiliation

"Oh but you're just" the speaker took a moment to take in a seductive breath "so very pretty"

"And I said to piss off" Cloud snarled with a little more venom this time.

"Now, now my dear little kitten" the owner of the voice purred as he ran a hand along Cloud's cheek and two fingers rested on his lips, all whilst he remained behind Cloud and pumped his paranoia "I just want to play".

"And I just want you to piss of" Cloud repeated, venom dripping from every syllable that he uttered.

As the stranger kept his fingers on his lips Cloud begged for someone and anyone to simply save him, to get this creep off him.

"_Why isn't anyone doing anything, can't they see what's happening?" _ Cloud asked himself desperately.

"I think he wants you to leave him alone" a calm voice from behind Cloud reached the blonds ears and he mentally whispered a small thank you to whatever god was up there.

"We're just being friendly" the seductive voice purred, the fingers on Cloud's lips pressing hard to stop him from making any noise.

"Well he seems to think you aren't his friend, so how about letting him go?" The cool voice asked and Cloud heard a slight growl.

"Fine" he snarled viciously as he pushed Cloud forwards, almost pushing him over the railing, if he hadn't caught himself before he went over.

Cloud took a moment to realize that he had avoided being humiliated or even worse, raped as he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, to remind himself he was safe now.

"Thank you" Cloud said to the stranger as he turned around and his breath hitched for a moment.

The man before him wore two belts crisscrossing each other and a pair of black jeans, a tight white shirt and a bomber leather jacket and two black and red bondage styled bracelets, one on each wrist. To top it off he had chestnut brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a handsome, slightly tanned face.

"No problem" the man replied as he made to walk past the blond before Cloud's voice began to work.

"Wait" Cloud called and the brunette stranger froze as he turned his way and his steel storm grey eyes turned on him.

"I got dragged here and I sorta feel alone and I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno…" Cloud teetered off as he gazed into the stormy eyes.

"Keep you company?" the brunette asked him as he turned to face him, a small smile working it's way onto his features.

"Yes please" Cloud said in a small voice as he averted the brunette mans intense gaze.

"Sure, you look like you could use someone after what happened just then" the brunette man said gently.

he led Cloud to one of the old styled couch's with gold metal and red cushions near the bar and in the long stretches, their feet making little noise on the red carpet. The hologram of the scream styled faces ran across the cathedral styled rust gold colored walls. Taking a seat next to the blond he turned to him.

"So I never got your name" the brunette said to him as he turned his head to the side.

"It's Cloud" Cloud said, just barely being heard over the thumping music of the speakers.

"I'm Leon" the brunette replied as he gestured to himself.

"Nice to meet you" Cloud said shakily as he smiled and he received a dazzling smile from Leon in turn, causing him to duck to hide his blush.

"So where abouts are you from?" Leon asked as he kept his gaze on Cloud.

"here, in Hollow Bastion" the teenager said nervously as he kept his gaze matched with Leon's, desperately trying to stop himself from ducking from the handsome mans gaze.

"What about you?" Cloud asked him as he grabbed a drink from a girl in a bondage styled outfit walking around with a tray of drinks.

"Here and there" Leon replied nonchalantly as Cloud took a deep gulp of his drink.

"How old are you?" Cloud blurted out and Leon raised an eyebrow

"Twenty, what about you?" he replied

"18" Cloud replied quietly as he blushed at Leon's raised eyebrows

"What?" Cloud asked when he noticed that Leon's gaze had intensified.

"Nothing, you just look cute when you blush" Leon chuckled as Cloud hid his face

"Thank you again" Cloud said, a little more boldly as he put the drink on the passing tray of another waitress.

"For what? You seemed to be handling it fairly well" Leon replied as he kept his eyes locked firmly on Cloud's.

"Not before you came along, that would've been something that I don't want a repeat performance of" Cloud said humorlessly

"That sort of thing happened before?" Leon asked

"Yeah" Cloud replied quietly, his gaze dragged away from Leon's to fixate on the ground.

"If I said something wrong…" Leon began before Cloud silenced him by raising his hand

"It's ok, it's true" Cloud said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leon asked him as he moved a closer to him.

"I was drunk and at a party, I liked him and he was sweet and charming and before I knew it we were having sex and then he told everyone, every detail and how he made me sound like a cheap fuck to everyone" Cloud said softly as he felt the familiar pin pricks of tears in his eyes as he tried to hide them from Leon, with very little luck.

"Hey don't worry" Leon said as he ran a soothing hand through Cloud's hair and pulled him into a hug.

Somehow Leon's words meant more than either Zack or Aerith's did. When he said them he made all the problems melt away and all that seemed to remain was simply him and Leon. He felt that he should've been struggling, trying to get away. But Leon's warm embrace made him feel amazingly safe in those strong warm arms. Cuddling closer to the brunette and feeling Leon's arms wrap around him tighter he let out a content hum as he felt the brunette's hands massage his scalp lightly.

Leon gave a small smile at the hum he received as he ran his hands through the soft hair and wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

It might have been 5 minutes or an hour before a brunette girl wit her hair in a braid and a spiky raven haired boy walked up to them, obviously the blonds friends as they made a bee line for him.

"Cloud?" Aerith asked as he looked up and she smiled.

"Yeah?" the blond asked as he moved a little closer into Leon's chest.

"We're going home" they both said to him and Cloud looked a little upset for a moment.

"Why don't you leave him here with me?" Leon asked as he kept his arms around the blonds waist.

Aerith and Zack looked at each other for a moment before they turned back to Leon and Cloud.

"Can I talk to you?" Zack asked Leon as he gestured with his hand to go around the corner.

"Sure" the brunette replied as he followed Zack.

The moment they rounded the corner Zack turned to Leon, his eyes as hard as rocks and all cheeriness dropped from his demeanor.

"If you're going to cast him aside and humiliate him you can walk out now, or crawl out later" Zack menaced as he gave a flex of his booted feet to illustrate his point.

"I know why you're concerned, but I won't hurt him, I care about him" Leon said gently as he stared into Zack's eyes, meeting his stare head on.

"As nice as it sounds, that kind of care comes after a while, not all of a sudden" Zack retorted skeptically.

"You don't remember me do you?" Leon asked

"Should I?" Zack shot back to him.

"Do you remember Squall Liore?" Leon asked and Zack's eyes widened.

Squall had been two years above him and Cloud during High school. He had been a quiet teenager that kept to himself mostly and occasionally giving Cloud a smile in the halls or a word of advice when Zack wasn't around. He'd been a good senior to Cloud, but that was all he had ever been. And that was much to Leon's chagrin.

The face and features were older, the hair more neat and the eyes wiser. Factor those in and he could have been Squall hands down.

"Wait, you liked Cloud in school?" Zack asked and Leon raised an eyebrow, conveying "Duh" in one gesture.

"I always wanted to talk to him in high school. He always made me feels so warm when he smiled and he was always so gentle, he was special you know?" Leon asked, eyes turning gentle and features relaxing.

"I heard about what happened to him after Sephiroth and I wanted to Look after him, comfort him, protect him" Leon continued.

"When I graduated he fell off the map completely, I tried to find him, but he was tough to find, or it was never the right time. I care about him Zack, hell I'm crazy about him" Leon exclaimed as he held his arms out.

Zack looked him over for a moment. He seemed completely genuine in his statement as he stared into his eyes.

"You got my blessing, or whatever it is in this stuff, now go and we'll get out of your way.

Zack and Leon rounded the corner, Zack and Aerith looking up at them. Zack stood close to Aerith and he whispered something in her ear, her head jerked back and she looked at them, then nodded

"See ya guys, have fun" they said as they turned to leave "but look after him" they said as they left, hand in hand.

"What was that about?" Cloud asked when they were far enough away.

"Oh nothing, so" Leon asked as they left through the doors "would you like to dance?" he asked as he looked down at Cloud.

"Sure" Cloud said a little uncertainly "but I don't really know how to" he said quietly.

"Well then I guess I'll have to teach you" Leon said lightly as he led him from off the couch and down the winding stairs in the same style as the walls down to the dance floor.

The song flooded through the speakers. The sound of a woman's voice in a tenor sort of "ooohhh" began to play through the speakers. Leon took a hold of his hips from behind him as heavy metal music began to play.

"Just relax, let me guide you" Leon whispered soothingly as he guided his hips to sway as the lyrics began.

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again**

Leon guided Cloud's hips in time with his, holding back from any other contact.

**You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above  
**

**  
[CHORUS:]  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**

At the last tow words of the chorus Leon pressed himself against Cloud's back. Almost every part of his body made contact with Cloud's back as he began to grind against Cloud, his erection slowly growing at his back as the blond gasped at what the sudden pressure at his back.

"Shhh, calm down" Leon whispered seductively in his ear as he continued to grind.

**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
**

**  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you**

Cloud began to grind back against Leon, the brunette releasing a moan in his ear as he closed his eyes.

**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck from in front as he continued to grind against Leon as the brunette grabbed onto his hips, not to guide him, but to hold onto something as the sensations ran through his groin. Throwing his head back for a moment before burying his face in the crook of Cloud's neck Leon ran his lips up the blonds neck as h took a deep breath.

"Do you know how long I watched you tonight, In high school?" Leon asked "How long I waited for the chance to talk to you, how beautiful you look tonight and how pretty you always have?" he asked Cloud as his voice became choked with lust as he ground against Cloud.

Cloud leaned back with a moan as Leon ground against him. Leon's lips along his neck began to send electric shocks through his body as he tried to keep control before he heard Leon's words.

"Tell me what you want Cloud" Leon growled, his fingers rubbing small circles on his hips.

"I want you" Cloud replied to him.

Grabbing his hand Leon led him up the winding staircase, running like a high school kid in love. Struggling to keep up Leon led him to one of the rooms. Leon opened the door in the mesh caging and then slid the bolt across so no-one could walk in and he closed the curtains so no-one could see in.

Leon crossed the room towards Cloud, who was sitting on the bed, and he placed a hand on the side of his cheek and he smiled softly. Cloud returned the smile as he leaned in gently and Leon did the same their lips meeting in the middle.

Leon kept the kiss gentle and chaste. He moved his lips against Clouds, the teenager doing a clumsy imitation of the same thing as Leon. Placing his free hand he interlaced the finger of his free hand with Cloud's as he kept the kiss.

Breaking away Leon looked into Cloud's eyes, which were filled with apprehension.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Leon asked as he rubbed his thumb over Cloud's cheek as his eyes became kind and radiated warmth.

When they had reached the room the events began to catch up to Cloud. He realized that what he was doing was just what he had done with Sephiroth.

"You won't do what he did?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No" Leon said gently as he ran a thumb over his cheek and kissed him on the lips softly "you're too special to hurt."

"Thank you" Cloud said gently as a lone tear slipped down his cheek only to be caught by Leon.

"I should've told you so long ago how I felt, I was always crazy about you Cloud" Leon whispered against his lips as he dove back to reclaim his lips.

"Why didn't you?" Cloud asked as Leon moved his lips to the skin on his neck.

"You always made me tongue tied, I could never say a word to you" Leon said as he placed bites and sucked at the sensitive flesh.

"Who were you, in high school?" Cloud asked as he drew in sharps breaths at Leon's marvelous work to his neck.

"Squall, Squall Liore" Leon said as he inhaled on Cloud's neck, the blond moaning in electrified pleasure.

"I can make you feel good, the way you always were before I left. Let me make you be the way you were" Leon said gently as he cupped Cloud's face in his palms.

"Make me feel good" Cloud whispered as he dove to capture Leon's lips.

Pushing Cloud backwards gently so that he lay on the bed Leon slowly unbuttoned Cloud's shirt as he threw his own jacket to the side. As he popped each button on Cloud's shirt he trailed it with his lips, placing a kiss as his shirt opened more and more.

As his lips reached the belt of Cloud's jeans he moved his mouth back up as he took one of his nipples into his mouth and ran his tongue over it, relishing the noises that Cloud made.

"Leon…Oh…God…so good" Cloud moaned out as he continued his ministrations on the slowly tortured nub.

Unlatching his mouth, Leon lifted his shirt over his head as he threw it to the ground and he hovered over Cloud. He leaned down and captured his lips as he gently swiped his tongue along his lower lip, his mouth opening slightly in invitation.

Leon plunged his tongue in at the invitation as he memorized every inch of his mouth, going to the places that made Cloud gasp and occasionally moan slightly. To Leon, Cloud tasted like coconut with a hint of strawberry. The taste was new and addictive.

As he kissed the blond Leon ran his hand down over his sides as his hands touched the belt on his pants. Breaking away Leon looked Cloud deep in the eyes.

"Is this ok?" he asked gently, making sure Cloud was fully comfortable with the situation they were in.

"Yeah, this is perfect" Cloud said gently as he kissed Leon gently on the lips, giving him the go ahead.

Undoing the belt on Cloud's jeans and sliding the pants down to his knees and Cloud did the rest as he kicked them off, in only his boxers. Leon reached his fingers under the elastic to take them off before Cloud swatted his hand away.

"I want to see you" Cloud said shyly, almost embarrassed.

"Then take what you want, tonight everything is yours" Leon told him.

Hearing those words stirred something with in Cloud. Something that made him want to jump, smile, cry and lay in Leon's arms for eternity. The last feeling was the strongest.

Reaching down Cloud undid one belt and pulled it out of the loops on his jeans, and then the second one. Undoing the zipper and button on his jeans he pulled them off.

"Same time" Leon said as he hooked his fingers under the elastic and Cloud did the same.

"Yeah, same time" Cloud repeated as he felt Leon slide his boxers off with a tug, and he did the same.

Leon pulled them off only halfway, whilst Cloud pulled them off in a graceful fling. Leon kissed Cloud again, sweetly and in a way that belied an animal passion. Thrusting his hips up and drinking in Cloud's moan as he rubbed against his erection.

"Leon, do that again" he moaned as he broke away from Leon's lips as his need for air became slightly desperate.

Sliding their erections together again Cloud moaned as Leon pumped his hips against him. Suddenly Cloud rolled onto him, straddling his hips as he swooped down to claim his lips.

Reaching under a pillow and locating a half used bottle of lube Leon spread a generous amount onto his fingers as he looked up at Cloud. The blond nodded as Leon claimed his lips again.

Using his tongue in the blonds mouth as a distraction, Leon circled his finger around Cloud's opening. Cloud shivered in want and need as he slipped it inside, marveling at the searing heat he plunged into. Moving his finger in circular motions as he kissed Cloud, the blond moaning in desire. Leon slipped the second finger as Cloud bit his tongue slightly, it hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

It was only after the third finger as Leon scissored him that he felt pain. His body didn't want it in there as he let out a soft gasp of pain.

"Shhh, it's ok, it'll feel better soon" Leon soothed as he placed gentle kisses to his face and lips.

Slowly Cloud's gasps became moans as he found the spot inside him that made his eyes roll back into rapture and starlight in an explosion behind his eyes. He prodded the spot again; Cloud's moans were borderline with screams as he pressed his lips back to Leon's.

Leon pulled his fingers out, ignoring a whine from Cloud, and flipped him and tossed the blonds legs over his shoulders. He placed Cloud's hands above his head as he interlaced their fingers. He used his eyes to give all the soothing he could because his voice wasn't working t that moment. He wanted Cloud for two years and now he had him, underneath him, wanting him, pleading for it. He positioned himself and pushed forwards, moaning at the heat that encased him.

Feeling Leon push into him he bit back a cry of pain. If the fingers had been painful then these were worse. He felt as if he were being split in two as he pushed in slowly. He bit into his lip so hard that it began to bleed. Only when Leon noticed the blood did he stop. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, licking away the blood that transferred to his lips.

"You ok Cloud?" he asked, voice rife with emotion.

Cloud looked into Leon's eyes, hoping he wouldn't start to move. Leaning down Leon placed butterfly kisses all over Cloud's face. His eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips as he brought up a hand to caress his face in comfort. Every one of those gesture's radiated comfort, made him trust Leon, made him trust that if Leon said stop then he would.

"Move" Cloud managed to whisper once he felt that the pain had subsided.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked him as he kissed his cheek.

"Yes" Cloud replied, never having been surer of anything else in his life.

Leon moved in gentle rocking thrusts, the sound of the music still playing over the dance floor streaming into the room. Slowly Leon began to pick up the pace, searching for the spot that had sent Cloud soaring to heaven.

"ahha… Leon again" Cloud moaned as Leon thrust at a particular angle.

Picking up the speed of his thrust as he struck the spot with in Cloud he pressed his lips to his, drinking in the moans he received from him.

At first Cloud didn't feel anything good, it may not have hurt at much but it was uncomfortable. Then Leon found the spot inside him that had him seeing stars as rapture exploded behind his eyes. He clutched the sheets tighter as the pace picked up, the sheets twisting in his grasp.

"Ahh….ha…Leon so good… I'm, I'm going to…" Cloud moaned out as he began to feel the spiraling in his gut spiral towards his groin.

Leon reached down to pump Cloud's erection in time with his thrusts, the blonds moans reaching a crescendo with his as they came together. Leon collapsed onto Cloud

Leon pulled out of Cloud and rolled to the side, so that he lay across from Cloud. He lay on his back as he desperately tried to regain his breath. Neither of them counted the time as they lay there, the after glow of sex slowly working it's way into their systems as they fought to control their breathing. It was only when Leon looked to his side did he see Cloud's face.

The blond was crying, tears rolled down his cheeks from the cerulean depths. Closing his eyes to try and hide the damning evidence from Leon he felt two gentle hands frame his face.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Leon asked softly, voice gentle as he caressed Cloud's cheek with one hand.

When Cloud said nothing Leon understood as he sat up and pulled him into his lap, wrapping him in his arms as he placed gentle kisses onto his forehead and temple.

"It's ok, it's been a long while huh?" Leon asked softly as Cloud nodded, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks.

Cloud wanted to stay in the moment forever. Before the hurt, before the heartbreak and before the cruel words assaulted his ears. He continuously prayed for one more second, one more minute in this content happiness. Eventually he looked up into Leon's eyes and he never wanted to be away from their gaze and just that though sent a new stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. It was now that Leon became concerned.

"Cloud, Cloud what's wrong?" Leon asked softly, not wanting to frighten his lover.

"Leon" Cloud said as he swallowed "when you look at me like that, I can't breathe" Cloud said softly.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"When I see you look at me like that I never want to be out of your gaze, but I will" Cloud said as he sobbed softly "You'll kick me to the street like yesterdays trash and I'll…" Cloud could no longer speak from the tears as they closed his windpipe.

"Cloud" Leon said as he caressed his cheek with a hand "You still don't get it do you?" he asked, a smile playing on his features.

"Get what" the blond asked as he wiped his tears away.

"You don't get that" Leon said as he drew near his lips and whispered softly against them "I love you" and with those words he gently captured Cloud's lips with his own.

Cloud brought both hands up to hold Leon's face, holding him there as best he could.

"I won't get rid of you Cloud, and it'll be damn hard for you to be rid of me" Leon said as he pulled Cloud to his chest and ran comforting strokes down his back.

Cloud lay against Leon's chest as he dozed off to sleep. He lay against his chest the next night and all the other nights after that.

He lay against Leon until the fateful day that human mortality tore them apart.

---xxx---

AN: Well, what did you think? This was hard to write in the middle because I wasn't able to think of a way to make this seem like it could work in just a one shot. I'm sorry if the back story is cheesy but it's the best I could come up with. Do you want to let me know what you thought. Then why not hit that review button, it seems to be cold and rather lonely.


End file.
